Tribal
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = |continent = Europe }} '''Tribal' is a sizeable, mostly developed, and aging nation at 371 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Tribal work diligently to produce Uranium and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Tribal has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Tribal does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Tribal detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Tribal will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. National Anthem "O du schöner Westerwald" Motto Tribal motto represents and means that in order to run and maintain strong and powerful Nation that the nation must have a Strong and Determined leader, and if a nations leader who does not posses those traits will be conquered or destroyed. this goes for the old german goverment. Flag The Nation flag is The Imperial German flag. Tribal chose this flag to be its national flag as an Icon and a symbol of power. Goals On Cybernations Tribal Goals on Cybernation were simple at the time but over the months have become more of a challenge. #Large Population #Larger and More Powerful Military #Ranked Number 1 Policies of Tribal #Will not Commit any form of raid on any nation unless they are involved in an alliance war with TOH #Will only aid those who are friend or a worthy enemy nation #Will not Surrender or give in to the enemy #will look to take care of itself and allies Fictonal Nation Biography The history of Tribal goes back to the time of Aug 08, 1933 when a village of William the leader was destroyed A leader is born and a nation is created feb 26, 1933 a child was born in a small village in an unknown country. his name was William. over the years the child had the gift of leadership and knowlege his father a tribal leader told him when the time came he would be destined to rule the village. However the village came under attacked by they're neighbors vandals to the north. William home was destoryed his people gone and his father dead. In outrage William set out with with villages warriors who despised the vandals. A great war broke between the villages who allied themselves with William and against the Vandal. The war raged on for three months before the vandals were finally destroyed, However the allied factions themselves were broken and near the brink of collaspes. William Stepped foward and decided that the faction shold join together to create a new land, a nation, a nation called "Tribal". William had only one son his name was Tobias a son who had also inherited his father's traits of a great leader. When William died Tobias took control Of the Nation Tribal uniting other villages within the borders of the nation expanding land. Law of Tribal Tribal has laws and penalties that include judicial corporal punishment in the form of caning for offenses such as rape, violence, rioting, drug use, vandalism of property, and some immigration offences. Tribal also imposes a mandatory death penalty for first-degree murder and drug-trafficking. Amnesty International has estimated that Tribal has "possibly the highest execution rate in the world relative to its population". The government argues that Tribal has the sovereign right to determine its own judicial system and impose what it sees as an appropriate punishment. Military and Drafting The Tribal Defense Forces consists of the Tribal Army, Tribal Air Force and Tribal Navy. It was founded during the Great Karma War in April 20, 2009 by consolidating paramilitary organizations—chiefly the landjager that preceded the establishment of the state. The TDF also draws upon the resources of the Military Abwehr Directorate (MAD), which works with the Army Intel and Dark Watch, (secret police). The Tribal Defense Forces have been involved in several major wars and border conflicts in its short history, making it one of the most battle-trained armed forces in the world. The majority of Tribal are drafted into the military at the age of eighteen. Men serve three years and women serve two years. Following compulsory service, Tribal men join the reserve forces and do several weeks of reserve duty every year until their forties. Most women are exempt from reserve duty. The nation's military relies heavily on high-tech weapons systems designed and manufactured in Tribal as well as some foreign imports TDF Guards In the Tribal Armed Forces, the Guards are an elite infantry formation specializing in rapid deployment. Guards are known as elite landjager troops. They are well trained in ground operations and specialist combat skills that give them an added combat edge. They are proficient in Swift night raids, and other specialised skills that allow them to carry out ground operations in various terrain, day and night. They are specially trained thus earning them the respect and status in the Tribal Armed Forces. The formation traces its roots back to the 1st elite landjager Infantry Brigade and has been actively involved in several National and Army Day events since the establishment of the modern Guards unit. Tribal's early Days Tribal was founded on Cyber Nations on August 21, 2008 by Tobias. At the time of being created it had picked the alliance of Sparta without registering on the fourms and began ghosting without even reliazing it. Days later Tribal received a warning message to join sparta or be attacked. And so it did only later to be removed and banned from the Sparta fourms, due to hostilities. Weeks Later After being rejected by Sparta, Tribal was alone to fend for herself and faced tech raids from other unalliance nations. Later they were offered a second chance by Cosmo777 A recruiter of the Alliance The Order of Halsa. Tribal accepted the offer and joined in October 2008. The Order of Halsa As Tribal grew within the alliance the nation wanted to show it appreciation and help out within in by taking any avalible jobs. TOH accpeted the offer and soon gave the job as a recruiter to the Nation Tribal which was now 4 months olds. Tribal advance through the ranks of the recruitment force to be head of recruitment even though it lacked experince. Tribal's true acheivment would be the negotiation between TOH and the small alliance Oceanic Kingdom. Brink Of War And Peace during the early months of 2009, TOH leader Lenard124578 recevied word to attack the Oceanic Kingdom alliance, however due to miscommunication and lack of prepration the war was delayed long enough for the alliance to figure out was going and find out what actually happened. Tribal and a few other TOH members decided to go perosnally and resolve the issue and correct the mistake, Peace was finally restored without any conflict between the allainces to this day no one knows what happened. The Karma War Months after peace was restored to TOH, thanks to its diplomats. The Karma War Began. Tribal now a small militerized nation at the time found an opprutunity and excuse to attack the most powerful alliance The New Pacific Order however it was a great mistake. Mistake During The Karma War After declaring war on an NPO nation it faced retaliation instead of surrender or peace talk. Something Tribal never actually dealt with in any conflict. The battle between Tribal and a Nation called The Realm went on into a stalemate. The war soon expire only leaving Tribal military completly destroyed. However It did not stop, Tribal soon declared war on the alliance UPN and attacked a second nation. The battle was over as soon as it started once UPN surrendered and withdrew from the Karma War. Betrayal During the War with the nation The Realm, Tribal Left TOH hoping that it would be considered a rogue if NPO decided to strike back. Instead TOH banned Tribal and marked it as a traitor,it was only than that Tobias explained to the entire alliance that what he did was not turning his back on them but trying to make sure they were not attacked by NPO and aplogized for leaving the alliance during war. they accepted the aplogy but refused tribal entry into TOH. UINE Before the war and bannishment from TOH Tobias began befriending keve69 The leader and founder of the new alliance Union of Integrated National Entities. Once bannished from TOH,Tribal came and asked to join UINE, UINE accepted and the nation of Tribal has since been a member to them. Tribal At War Once Again a month later after joining UINE, Keve69 asked that Tribal lead an attack on a rouge alliance known as LMB due to the fact that that this allaince was attacking Sparta a close ally of UINE. Tribal agreed to take action and attacked the nation MAITS. Leaving UINE During the conflict with the rouge alliance LMB and members of UINE including Tribal, Tribal left the UINE alliance, due to the fact that LMB was no longer a posing threat to the alliance of Sparta or UINE however the war was not over for another day. During the last day Tobias went under trial for committing the act of desertion. the UINE punishment of desertion during war was permeant ZI, however Keve69 leader of UINE backed up Tobias during the prosecution stating "That Tobias was the first to take action against the LMB alliance when other members of UINE wouldnt." Lenard124578 leader of TOH also participated in the prosecution, defending Tobias. in the end Tribal was found innocent, instead of being a permeant ZI nation, Tribal was to pay $6 million to the UINE, Tribal agreed to the terms but stated "The 6 million will go to keve69 as gratittude for standing up for him though he had desserted UINE." Return After the inccident of the Karma war and during the conflict of LMB, Lenard124578 offered Tribal to rejoin The Order Of Halsa, Tribal accepted and joined TOH once more. Changes to the Nation Before and during the Karma War Tribal was nothing more than a passive nation with a small military used for defense after fighting two sanctioned allainces and one rogue alliance the nation was completly devestated finacially and its military destroyed. inorder to rebuild to a greater strength tribal decided to make changes. Before and during the karma war #tax rates: 10% #Soliders: 4,000 #tanks: 400 #tech: 150 #improvments slots: 12 #infa: 1500 After the Karma War #tax rates: 30% #Soliders: 52,800 #tanks: 5,296 #tech: 1,874.72 #improvments slots: 66 #infa: 6,486.00 #Nuke: 6 Future Plans For the Military By the end of 2009 tribal hope to have a military force of 50,000 solider and 5,000 tanks List of wars Triblas been in NPO Stalemate United Purple Nation Defeat LMB Victory rouge ODN victory Dark Lords Victory Category:Good Nation Pages